godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Connie Corleone
Connie is the daughter of Don Vito Corleone and Carmella Corleone, and sister of Sonny, Fredo and Michael Corleone. She married Carlo Rizzi, who abused her. When she complained to Sonny, he beat Carlo until Connie begged him off. She was portrayed by Talia Shire. Biography Born in 1925, she is Michael's younger sister. She was a twin, but her other died in the womb, something that only the closest members of the Corleone Family knew about. Being the only girl in her family, Connie was spoiled, having her own pony at a young age. She was one of the few people able to convince Vito, as seen when she requested Michael have corrective surgery to fix his broken jaw. She was introduced to Carlo Rizzi, a former labourer from Nevada and friend of her brother Sonny, during a suprise birthday party for Vito in 1941. She married him at a lavish ceremony in 1945, which was in the traditional Sicilian style at her father's behest, due to his displeasure in her choice of groom. Married Life (1945-1955) Once they were married, Carlo began to mistreat her, stealing the marrriage purse and spending it on frivolties, as well as beating her regularly. Her father, despite being informed of this, did not repromand Carlo, although he did put a watch on the Family owned business that Rizzi was given. However, after one particularly violent beating, Sonny Corleone flew off in a rage and beat Carlo to a pulp. Several months later, Connie received a phone call from one of Carlo's girlfriends, which prompted a violent argument. Connie called Sonny in a state of terror, and he drove to Connie's place; while en route he was ambushed and assassinated. It later transpired that this had been a set-up, Carlo had been paid by Emilio Barzini, the Corleone's largest rival, to force Sonny out into the open by beating Connie. Following Sonny's death, Carlo became much more reserved, and the two of them had a second child, Michael after his godfather, Connie's brother. After standing as godfather, Michael took revenge for Sonnyby having Carlo killed by Peter Clemenza, after promising Connie he wouldn't; she resented him for years afterward. She had two sons by Rizzi, Victor and Michael Francis. Wild Years (1955-1959) In the years since Carlo's death, she had a series of meaningless affairs and marriages just to spite Michael, such as her engagements to both Ed Federici and Merle Johnson, even borrowing money and abandoning her children temporarily, but came back to the Family after their mother died. At this time, Fredo had been outcast from the Family due to his involvement with Hyman Roth and Johnny Ola. Connie convinced Michael to accept him again, but this was only a front, and Fredo was murdered soon afterwards. Connie seemed to accept the story that Fredo had drowned out on Lake Tahoe. Part III and after (1979-1998) By the 1970s, Connie had become involved in the family business, almost serving as a caporegime in her own right. She was instrumental in persuading Michael to take his nephew Vincent under his wing and groom him as the new Don. It was Connie who gave Vincent the go-ahead for executing Joey Zasa, much to Michael's surprise and anger. She also poisoned Don Altobello, her godfather with a packet of cannoli out of retaliation for him trying to assault the family, she died of natural causes in 1998. It is unknown whether she played any role in Vincent's tenure as Don. one night stand she had a one night lesbian stand with theresa hagen having her vagina licked and sucked by theresa she also sucked and licked theresas vagina but this only happened once. Category: Corleones